


amaranthine

by the1the8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flowers, M/M, Soulmates, attempt at soulmate, i think this can be both platonic and romantic soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/pseuds/the1the8
Summary: Soulmate!AU where Chan dreams about his soulmate but can’t see their face until they meet. Little did he know, his soulmate is actually immortal and to break his immortality is to meet Chan.





	amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo here's another attempt at soulmate au! if anything is unclear, feel free to let me know by leaving a comment about it below! hope you all will enjoy this~  
> i also want to thank SNOWFLOWER for doing this fest! i know i've been neglecting this fic;; but i'm happy to be a part of this fest, thank you for having me!!!

Chan wakes up one Saturday morning as he doesn’t budge opening his eyes or move as he forgets about Vernon at his side. 

Vernon, on the other hand, has been gazing at the small imprint of one flower shaded in purple on Chan’s left shoulder. He can see through his white shirt, as if it was illuminating at him. Vernon has never noticed it before but seeing it brings a smile to his face. Especially since he can tell Chan is awake from the sound of his breath. 

Vernon purposely pulls the blanket away from Chan, hoping he would look at him, and he does. 

“Five more minutes please?” Chan pleads as he turns around, meeting Vernon’s face. He pulls the blanket back and rests back on his pillow, not facing away anymore. He smiles as Vernon does the same. 

“Is that all you can say after not seeing me for days?” Vernon whispers softly, tickling Chan’s ears. 

“This is only the 7th time we’ve been together.” Chan smirks. “You’re not expecting me to say I miss you, are you?” 

Vernon’s innocent smile says it all. “I can’t deny that because I missed you.” 

“Then good morning, Vernon.” Chan giggles. It still feels surreal to him that he is obviously trying to avoid saying cheesy things but Vernon loves it. His laughs are irresistible. “Don’t you have work today?” 

“I do, but I want to stay here for a bit.” Vernon pretends to sleep by closing his eyes for two seconds and opens them to meet Chan’s sparkling eyes. 

Silence falls and it feels as if he fell in love with him again, just like the first time they met. Chan dropped his pen in the library and had to go back to get it when he reached his shared dorm with his roommate, Seungkwan. Vernon had the pen and knew Chan would be coming to him. It was funny because Chan tried to argue that Vernon stole his pen without thinking that he probably had dropped it, but Chan insisted only because it was his lucky pen, the pen that made them meet. 

Chan believed it was all fate, despite the fact that he waited for a year to meet his soulmate than the usual as everyone else. 

Seeing his disapproving face, Vernon reaches his hand over to cup Chan’s warm morning cheek. He feels Chan’s smile against his palm, “You should get some sleep. I’ll come back later tonight. Maybe we can watch a movie together.” 

“Okay.” Chan says and covers Vernon’s hand with his. Vernon grins as he notices Chan not flinching anymore as he used to when they attempted after they first touched. “See you later.” 

Vernon leaves for work at the flower shop as Chan gets to sleep in. 

“Hey Vernon.” Seungkwan greets Vernon with a smile from the cashier counter with an apron on. He is holding on a bunch of flowers, cleaning the edges. 

“Hey. How’s your morning?” 

“Got a few sales with my amazing recommendations, so you can say, I had a good morning.” Seungkwan smirks, then he asks, “How’s yours with Chan?” 

“I didn’t want to leave him.” Vernon laughs at Seungkwan’s giggles. “Chan keeps counting our times together. It breaks my heart.” 

“I can see it in your face.” Seungkwan smiles in sorrow at him. “Do what you want. He is bound to know soon.” 

Seungkwan isn’t wrong. Vernon would have to leave Chan’s side soon, and Seungkwan’s, though Vernon knows how strong Seungkwan is as a person since he has interact with people and created relationships. He just doesn’t know if Chan is able to be strong when he’s gone. 

“What would you do?” Vernon asks, almost desperately. 

“I think I would cherish every moment with them.” Seungkwan looks at him, handing him the flowers over the counter with a big smile. “But really, do what your heart tells you to. Are you doing that?” 

Vernon stares at the flowers and asks himself a million times. Seungkwan leans against the counter, watching his best friend of 300 years understand what it means to be an immortal soulmate. 

“Say, later would be your 7th time meeting?” Seungkwan asks, getting Vernon’s attention. “What will you be doing?” 

“A movie.” Vernon sees Seungkwan’s freaky eyes and lips pointing at him. He laughs, covering his face his the back of his hand. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Seungkwan pretends to laugh away, “I guess I’ll have to leave you two tonight again.”

\-----

The wind blew against the yellow wheat leaves, making them wave in unison. Chan is walking through it, only looking down at his feet that hop in then opened spaces so that he won’t trip or fall. He smiles as if he is headed somewhere he knew, as if he is headed toward someone waiting for him. When he reaches the end of the field, he meets the back of a person, who is holding purple flowers behind their back. The roots at the bottom of the flowers dance with the wind, as if they were just picked from a nearby garden. Chan heads toward the person, and when the person turns around, Chan sees himself smiling again before he wakes up from his dream.

His eyes open to the late afternoon, the natural light from cloudy sky shines against the edge of the bed from the window that Vernon had left opened for Chan’s darkness fright. 

Chan sighs, It’s that dream again. He rolls over with his hand hovering over the space Vernon had been and wonders about what his dream meant. 

Chan feels skeptical about it, especially since it could be related to Vernon. It is true that faceless dreams are meant for finding the closeness of soulmates and they shouldn’t appear again when he finds his soulmate. 

Chan rests his entire body on the bed and sighs once more. He doesn’t know what’s really going on, so he’s not going to let that bother him. He smiles softly before getting up, letting that thought hidden at the back of his mind. 

After washing up, he finds his roommate, Seungkwan, in the kitchen. 

Chan smiles nonchalantly, staring at Seungkwan who is eating ice cream from a small bucket. It’s chocolate mint ice cream, which they both love. Chan wouldn’t admit it because of the jokes he learned from his older brother. 

“People who eat mint ice cream are the people who thinks the earth is flat.” Chan would chuck while Seungkwan glared at him for him to shut up. Before a laugh from Chan and a chase from Seungkwan came, Chan would joke and continue, “Natural selection is coming for them.”

It was all for laughs. Seungkwan knew because Chan would always take a bite of his. Sometimes, he found Chan eating it while watching reruns of his favorite shows, but Seungkwan would just let him keep being in denial. 

“Rise and shine.” Seungkwan takes a bite and hums happily with both of hands in the air. “Want some?” 

“In the morning? No thanks.” Chan laughs. 

“It’s not morning.” Seungkwan looks at his watch, “It’s past 2.” 

“I mean, I don’t want to eat that when I just woke up.” Chan laughs again. “You said you were saving that for me.” 

“There’s still some left.” Seungkwan smiles like he’s about to laugh. He makes airy sounds from it and sets the ice cream bucket back into freezer. 

“Good. I don’t have to go buy some more for later.” 

“I probably will if I end up eating the bucket later without you knowing.” Seungkwan shrugs, making Chan laugh. 

“Is it cold out today?” Chan suddenly asks. Seungkwan looks at him in confusion but answers him anyway. 

“Yes. I think it is perfect for spring.” Seungkwan smiles. “Why?” 

“I just wanted to go for a walk for some fresh air.” Chan smiles back. “Do you want to go with me?” 

Without a doubt, Seungkwan agrees. 

They end up going to a park in light jackets. The air is refreshing as Chan looks down at his walking feet. Seungkwan leads them to a bench and Chan follows him to sit down. 

“There sure is a lot of things on your mind today.” Seungkwan says and Chan looks at him, almost glaring. Seungkwan shakes his hand, “I’m not being sarcastic right now.” 

“I guess you can tell since you’ve lived longer than me.” Chan’s eyes soften as he looks away into the distance. 

“So what goes on?” Seungkwan asks. 

“You know the dream I told you before I met Vernon.” Chan says. 

Seungkwan remembers. It was a few weeks ago when Chan noticed that he hasn’t met his soulmate at all when he turned 18. It was the norm to see the face of one’s soulmate in their dreams by the time they reached that age, but Chan thought it was odd that he didn’t see his yet after almost a year of turning 18. He thought maybe something was wrong with his soulmate but he didn’t have a clue what is and forgot about when he met Vernon. 

“Your research season?” Seungkwan nods and jokes about the time Chan started a soulmate research, only to find nothing about his dream. He sees Chan’s serious face and whispers an apology before continuing, “What about it?” 

“I’m still seeing a faceless person in my dreams. Is something wrong?” Chan asks, a bit concerned. There is a pause as a short wind blows by. “Is Vernon not my soulmate?” 

“You both had a spark.” Seungkwan smiles to reassure him. “Perhaps, your dream is reoccurring because you haven’t said you love him.” 

“That sounds easy.” Chan’s face lits up a bit. If it was that easy, Chan would have said it to Vernon. 

“It has to be true though, your feelings.” Seungkwan smiles. 

Chan’s cheeks start to burn. Confessions are the hardest for him for some reason. Maybe it’s because Chan has never had feelings for anyone due to the fact that everyone has one fixed soulmate. Is everyone like him? Chan thinks, and he thinks again, does he love Vernon?

\-----

“It sure is sunny out.” Vernon says when he walks over to the window to close the blinds in the living room for their movie night together. Seungkwan left already, reminding them to do close them since they left it open the night before. 

“Come over here quick! The movie is starting!” Chan demands under the blanket. Vernon knows Chan meant he’s scared so he rushes over after glimpsing at the rain shower that has started to pour. 

“Coming!” Vernon joins Chan under the blanket, sitting beside him in the dimmed room from the two lamps at their sides. There are popcorn and juice on the table in front of them. They are in matching pajamas and socks as the movie starts. 

They cuddle for a while before Chan lays his head onto Vernon’s thigh, resting comfortably as they watch. Vernon smiles, caressing his hair lightly. His hand stays there until the movie ended. Chan has already fallen asleep. Vernon cannot help to look at him so gracefully. With all of the loving memories with each other, he hopes that Chan can keep loving him until he disappears.

\------

They go on a lovely picnic the next day, with Chan resting in Vernon’s arms under the sunny sky and a basket and frisbee next to them. The grass is greener than usual and the wind is calm. Flowers are blooming and the weather has been warm lately. Perhaps, spring is coming.

There is something bittersweet about this day as Vernon only wishes the times with Chan would never end. His hand carefully touches over the purple flower symbol that is hidden under Chan’s shirt, and smiles before closing his eyes with him.

\------

A few nights later, Vernon has noticed Chan not being in his sight, almost as if he was trying to run away. He has asked Seungkwan about it but he has no clue too.

“He probably felt that something is coming.” Seungkwan thinks nervously. “We gotta find him.” 

“No, wait.” Vernon closes his eyes to think. He looks up and whispers, “I can’t do that.” 

“Vernon, you know this is our fate. We can’t change anything.” Seungkwan explains. His eyes has already started to tear up. “I’ll take care of him, for you.” 

Vernon’s eyes burn at the thought of leaving Chan. It’s too cruel for Vernon to have his memory be erased and Chan to have a new soulmate. 

“We can’t change anything.” Seungkwan repeats in sadness. His voice cracks, knowing he’ll have to face this too in the future.

\------

_In this world, soulmates whose soulmates die before they can meet them, have to live until they find their new soulmate. When they find them, they must meet 10 times with the new soulmate confessing their love to them before they can rest peacefully. When that happens, the new soulmate will have a new soulmate. If they don’t do the tasks, their new soulmate will also go through the same cycle as them._

Vernon finds Chan in the library where they first met, in the small corner of old books with an opened window between the two shelves. Vernon takes slow and quiet steps toward Chan, seeing his side profile as he is reading the book in his hand. 

“Do you believe in being immortal? Or living forever?” Chan asks when he feels Vernon near. His voice is quiet. It feels as if they are in their own little bubble where no one can hear them. Chan has his eyes closed with a soft smile. All Vernon could do was smile at the sight of his peaceful face. 

“Would you believe me if I told you I’m immortal?” Vernon replies, soft-toned. 

“Would you believe me if I said I love you?” Chan turns to look at him with his drenched eyes. They are filled with sadness yet Chan is able to smile under it all. 

“Our time together was too short, isn’t it?” It’s hard for Vernon to smile back as he holds his tears. Chan nods a hard one and Vernon sniffs, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Chan looks down, wiping his tears with his fist and sniffs too. “I just think, I’ll miss you.” 

Vernon holds onto Chan’s hands, the book slipping off from them. Seeing his face and hearing his voice is enough for him. Their eyes meet for the last time as Vernon gazes at his. He wipes Chan’s tear that rolls down his rosy cheeks and smiles. 

“Thank you, Chan.” Vernon connects their foreheads together, closing their eyes. 

“I love you.” Chan whispers sincerely and truly, his breath softly tickles Vernon’s lips. 

“Thank you for loving me.” Vernon flashes a smile before everything turns white. 

 

It starts to snow in that early spring night as it can be seen from the window of that library. Chan finds himself crying endlessly in Seungkwan’s arms on the floor in the spot that Vernon disappeared from. Seungkwan smiles in a subtle look, looking out that window to see the sky in a shade of purple. The ocean of it reflects against his crystal-like eyes and it can only mean one thing: to assure him that he has arrived safely.


End file.
